


AT conctionem

by ColdStrike



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Scat, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStrike/pseuds/ColdStrike
Summary: WARNING VORE/DISPOSALA small vore series, starting off with Susan gulping someone for not being so welcoming.Now, I know someone is going to say this: Yes, I'm aware Susan regains he intelligence. Just ignore that for this story XDThis was semi inspired by twitchystich 'Goblin Gulped' on aryion, so thanks to him for starting this mess.





	1. Ch 1

The rain poured down as Susan Strong sprinted across the grey gravel road that made the path of the mountain with a slightly worried expression. She spins her head around as she searches the dark environment, "Must. Find… Shelter!" She had been searching for food for dinner when the clouds had rolled in. Worse, night was coming and coupled with the rain soaking her right now, she will freeze unless she finds a way to protect herself from the environment. She continues her mad sprint, the large muscles that cover nearly every inch of her body propelling her forward with high ferocity. Until she spots it. A cave, with a small river of water streaming out. She wastes no time, and dashes inside, leaving the harsh weather of OOO behind her as she stares down into the dark tunnel. And the orange glow at the end. "What is light?"

She immediately starts to take cautious, scared steps further inside. Despite Finn teaching her everything she knows about the surface, she was still afraid of nearly anything new she discovers. Still, curiosity got the better of her and she slowly approaches the unknown light. However, the small stream of water at her feet splashes with every heavy step, and even if she doesn't touch the liquid, her wet feet made a wet slap every time she crept forward. Needless to say, she was making a lot of noise, "WHO'S THERE?!" A screechy male voice screams out, his voice echoing inside the cave. Susan panics, taking a worried step back and biting her nails. Immediately the sound of shifting comes from the shouts origins, scaring the massive woman even more. She hurriedly takes steps forward, remembering how brave Finn was.

"Don't worry. Me just looking for, shelter." Her poor education shines through, her speech messed up and a break as she struggles to think of the word. As she continues her slow approach towards the light, 

"WELL TOUGH! THIS IS MY HOME! GET YOUR OWN!" The male voice shouts again as he ignores the fear in her voice only a moment ago. Even more shuffling is heard, making Susan panic as she stands tall, running on the forefront of her mind. A moment later, a man with green skin pops out with an empty can in hand. He was small, the size of a regular child at least, and all he had for clothing was some animal fur wrapped around his waist. "I said-" He paused, blinking as he takes in the sheer size of her in. Every single bit of her was muscle, and her head nearly touched the ceiling 'what does she eat?!'. He shakes his head and returns to glaring at her again, "This is my home! Get lost!" "But!-" The small man screams, rearing his arm back before chucking the can directly at Susan.

It flies through the air before smacking the massive woman directly in the face. And bounces off harmlessly, hitting the floor before bouncing a few times, eventually getting carried out of the cave by the stream. The small man stares at the can as it evacuates out of the situation, "... I don't know what I was thinking that was going to do." He looks back up at the massive woman. And stares at her enraged expression, 

"You attack Susan!?" She stomps forward, heading straight towards him with fists clenched. The midget stumbles back, falling on his back as he loses stability due to her heavy steps shaking the cave floor.

"No! I was… giving you food! You looked hungry so I gave you a can of food!" He shouts panicking, backing it up as she rapidly approaches. Then his back hits the cave wall, making him releases a panicked screech as Susan towers over him. Her massive hands envelope him, crushing him like he was in the grip of some snake as she lifts him up with ease, 

"No that was attack!" He immediately starts struggling, although in her tight grip it was just him wiggling his head desperately.

"OK! I may of hit you with a can on purpose! But can you put me down!? This is a tad overkill for what I did!" Susan's grip remains strong as she stares directly into the small man's eyes, 

"You are bad guy!" She declares. 

"Yes! Hitting such a… lovely lady was a bad thing! But how about I do a redemption arc, hey?" He suggests with an awkward chuckle.

Unfortunately, the big words go over Susan's head, meaning all she heard was his declaration that he was a bad guy. And there was this pit in her stomach that demanded filling, her previous attempt at fixing that problem failing due to the rain… and she does remember his excuse, "You give food?"

"YES! Just please put me down!" He stops struggling, thinking that his words have tricked her into letting him go. But all his words do is make her smirk, before she opens her mouth wide and pulls him towards it. His panicked wiggling returns with fury as his eyes lock onto her throat with unrivalled fear, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Her hands loosen a bit as to push him in, what allows him to spring his arms free and push against her lips. His resistance doesn't do a single thing to halt his passage into her mouth as her muscles easily overpower him. His head and chest disappear into her mouth before she closes her lips around him.

Inside, her tongue instantly starts lathering the small man in saliva, making him cough as it enters his mouth. Her tongue was as strong as the rest of her body, and starts shoving him around in her mouth with ease as she savours him. Outside, Susan keeps an iron grip on his legs as they try to wiggle, allowing her to suck on him as if he were a lollipop. Her other hand reaches up and tugs at his single piece of clothing, before harshly yanking it off. With it removed, she shrugs and starts pushing him deeper into her mouth. His head enters her throat, his response was an extremely muffled scream what Susan ignores. Her tongue pokes out of her mouth as it wraps up around the man's dick, balls, and ass before pulling him further in.

Once her tongue was inside, it immediately set to work in lubing his lower half up for its decent. And as much as the meal hates to admit it, the tongue rubbing on his cock forces him to get an erection, and his hips instinctively do small humps of pleasure. Susan doesn't care about his or his dick's needs however, and with a gulp sends him down to her stomach. 

His entire body disappears in one swallow, her throat muscles threaten to crush him as he gasps in pain. Or he would gasp if the throat didn't crush his stomach as well, pressing all the air out of him and winding him. Not a second later he plops into the tight stomach, wheezing and unmoving, breathing in the stale acidic air. He remains like that for nearly a minute, before he finally recovers and looks around at his new, and last, home.

He only lifts his head a small amount, and yet it was already pressing against the stomach's wall. It was small, there being only a few centimetres of gap between his skin and the digestive sack. He starts panting frantically as he falls into panic, struggling like crazy as he punches, kicks, bites at his prison in a desperate attempt to save himself. 

Outside all he does is make Susan smile in slight pleasure, before she burps loudly and pat the slight bulge that was the man. She looks down to find his fur clothing on the floor, and grabs it before promptly walking over to the light source she saw. Turning around some rock she finds a large fire roaring, snapping and popping as it devours the wood to turn it into heat. 

Susan smiles, and drops the fur onto the floor in front of it and promptly sits on it, "Thanks for seat- BUUURRRRPPP-... and for food!" She blissfully says, as she warms herself with the heat. 

Inside the stomach it was now skin tight due to the burps expelling all the air, forcing the man to be still. Partly because the lack of air to breathe, but also because the stomach muscles did not allow him to. They were just like the rest of her body and was turned up to eleven as it slowly grinds and churn him, forcing him into a fatal position. And the heat of the fire was stirring digestion. Acids start pooling at the bottom of the sack, burning the small man's back as he whimpers. But the bites of the acid only gets worse the longer it is there. The slight tingle quickly became excruciating pain as he wiggles. What only stirs the stomach up more.

He splashes the acid up on him as he pushes against the stomach, which in turn pushes back. It harshly compresses him as the man begins to groan in pain, the acid now making its way over his chest and towards his face. Skin starts to peel off as blood starts pouring away into the corrosive liquid, turning it a gruesome brown as he starts to scream, "AHHHH! LET ME OUT! I'M SORRY! LET ME OUT! AHHHH!" 

Susan meanwhile just pats her stomach, smiling pleasurably as she feels his desperate struggles, "I like cave! It is like home!" She feels his struggles increasing making her smile even more as she stares down at the slight bulge, "You no escape, you food." Then she goes back to enjoying the fire, letting the heat dry her off. "BURP!"

Back in the stomach, the man gasps as his head remains in the last of the air resting above the acid. Before it is ejected by a loud, muffled burp. The acids swamp over his face and starts eating away at his sensitive flesh as he opens his mouth and screams, releasing hundreds of bubbles. And allow acids inside of him. They pour down his throat and quickly enter his lungs, drowning him while also destroying him from the inside. His struggles rejuvenate with extra desperation, stretching the stomach as much as his weakened body can. Before it closes in on him for revenge. He is forced back into a fatal position as he slowly dies. But then the stomach pushes even harder, forcing him to groan in pain. *SNAP* Then his legs give way as he screams more bubbles in agony, his acid weakened bones snapping under the force. *CRACK* His arms give away as well, allowing the pointy broken bones to push into him, threatening to spear him as the stomach closes in. He closes his burnt eyes as the stomach walls eagerly rub against him as the force increases.

*CRACK**SNAP**POP* Susan looks down at her suddenly smaller stomach, nearly undetectable now due to her size as the man's struggles halt completely. She smiles and rubs at his carcass with a hand, feeling her food goop and shift under her efforts, with sounds of cracking as more bones break. She continues massaging the sludge, it surge around her fingers every time she pushes in. She sighs in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of being completely full while sitting in front of a warm fire, and continues to feel her stomach.

Eventually, she gives one final push that causes her stomach to growl before laying down, curling up by the flame. She smiles as she falls into slumber, listening to the sound as more bones break as her stomach obliterates its meal. Eventually she falls asleep, and in an inactive state, her body focus solely on her meal, fully onto absorbing her dinner.

Throughout the night, the bulge at her stomach fully rounds out, all sharp and hard bits were annihilated by the stomach. After it crushes the meaty pulp a few more times, the stomach finally allows it all deeper into Susan's body. Her small intestines greedily slurp it up, and immediately set to work on it. The warm feeling of the large amount of food traversing deeper into her body makes Susan smile blissfully in her sleep, releasing a small burp in satisfaction. The intestines quickly starts doing its job, absorbing anything and everything from the pulp, and releasing a happy groan as it quickly starts sending it around Susan's body.

Hours later, the muscle girl's eyes flutter open, groaning as she rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling as she debates sleeping some more. A cold breeze whips her, convincing the giant to get up. She rises, sitting on the floor as one hand rubs the sleep from her eyes while the other scratches at her stomach. And it growls in response. Susan looks down, finding the small bulge completely gone, disappeared into her body. And a few improvements to herself. She seems to be an inch taller, but her body has also grown in other ways. Her hips were only a tad wider, her ass had grown the most but still not much, and her tits were not even a cup bigger, "Small meal didn't give much." 

Still, she stands and rubs at her improvements, feeling up her ass that only squishes a little due to the absurd amount of muscles beneath keeping it tight. Her other hand gropes her breast that do squish, the growth allowing the already large breast's fat to flow around her fingers. Her breathing becomes heavier at her own self pleasure, making her drift her hand away from her ass and towards snatch.

Then a massive fart rips out of her ass. Susan immediately coughs at the smell, using her hand to instead now fan the smell out of her nose. "You want out?" A pressure on her back door was her answer. She rushes out of the cave, quickly jumping down the mountain and into the forest. She sprints even further inside before sliding to halt and looking around. She finds no predator or viewers waiting for her, so with a shrug she squats and lifts her skirt.

<__scat start__>

With a grunt of effort she farts, before a turd presses out between her cheeks, slowly lowering itself to the floor, then suddenly dropping. Then with a slight use of effort, she starts pissing as well, spraying the turd with the golden shower and soaking the ground. More shit exits her, repeatedly dropping from her ass as Susan sighs, resting her head on her fist as she lets her body do its business on autopilot. Eventually her piss ends first as the stream slows to a few golden drops, and finally her ass empties its brown load. Susan rises, using a nearby leaf to wipe herself as she examines her body's work. Several thick logs of shit sat on the floor, as a very tiny amount of white dots its surface, very little remaining of the man's bones due to her strong body absorbing most of them. But the most obvious was a skull, cracked, half-melted and split apart across pieces of shit, but it was still obvious what it once was. A small piss puddle sat around it all, soaking into the land as both wastes start to smell.

<__scat over__>

She turns to leave, unbothered by what she has done to her food. But then she hears rustling behind her. She turns casually, and finds some dark green bushes parting to reveal Finn and Huntress Wizard, "Hello Finn!" Susan greets joyfully, making the hero smile in return, 

"Hello Susan." 

"What doing here?" 

"Well, me and Huntress Wizard were chilling out when we heard a bunch of heavy thumps, so we came to investigate." Finn shakes his head, "But it was just you." 

"Sorry I worried you!" Susan looks at Huntress Wizard with a smirk, "But who lady friend exactly?" Finn blushes and freezes up, prompting Huntress walks up and greet herself, 

"I'm Huntress Wizard, I watch over the forest. I work with Finn when things involve the forest, like an overpopulation of wolves that starts threatening villages." Susan tilts her head in confusion, 

"I thought you Finn Girlfriend?" Now Huntress freezes up, but Finn listens intently, wanting to know his standing with the wizard, 

"... I am." Finn does a silent celebration behind the blushing Huntress, making Susan smirk and ask him, "So how did you meet?" Finn stops his celebration and laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, 

"Funny story actually… Well she met when me when I was naked…" As they talked, Huntress peeled away, something in the defection next to a bush drawing her in for some reason. 

She peers at it. And finds a decimated skull staring up at her, causing her to flinch 'Finn is not going to like that someone got eaten…' she debates covering it up, when she notices something. It had a leaf on top, and was used to wipe any remaining bits away. She stares in puzzlement 'Wild beast don't wipe… and it is fresh, as in just happened…' She looks up in realisation 'Is a man eater talking to Finn right now alone?!' She spins around, finding Finn still chatting with the giant girl. She sighs, before speaking up, "Hey Finn… You might want to check this out…" Finn looks at her full on confusion, before casually walking over to her. Then freezes as he sees the obliterated skull in the shit. 

"No… Someone needed my help and I wasn't there…" He sighs, looking down at the ground in disappointment of himself. 

"Maybe, but Finn, this is fresh, in the fact that it just happened. And animals don't wipe." She turns, squinting at Susan, prompting Finn to follow her gaze and stare with confusion. 

"Did you eat someone Susan?" He asks dubiously. The muscle girl stares calmly unbothered by the accusation, 

"Yes." Finn flinches back aghast, 

"What?! Why?!" 

"Because he was bad guy! He attacked me!" Susan explains, while Huntress stares back at the shit, 

"I didn't even know Humans could eat things as big as people." Susan nods, 

"We can! Finn probably never tried! It why he is small!" She says, giving her muscles a quick flex, "You probably could as well!" Huntress squints in confusion, but Finn steps forward, 

"You mean the reason why you are so big… is because you ate people?" Susan nods eagerly, while Huntress stews in thought 'So I could be stronger if I ate people?...' She looks at Finn, the hero of OOO '... To date him, you would need to be able to keep up with him… and I don't like being soft, weak person, I'm hard meat! If there was a way to be in level with Finn…' She looks at Susan, 

"How do you even eat people?" Finn stares at Huntress in shock, while Susan just shrugs, 

"Just swallow. Takes… experience! To get the hang of." She explains unhelpfully, pausing to think of the big word.

"I could help, if want?" Finn flinches.

"Erh n-" 

"Sure." Finn stares at Huntress awestruck, prompting his girlfriend to look at him, thinking tactically, "What? If we were to become stronger, we could help more people." 

"Yeah! But eating people?!" Silence was his reply, both girls staring at him, "Am I weird one right now?!" 

Susan beams, "Yes!" Causing Finn to sigh. Huntress walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, 

"How about we try it before we knock it?" Finn grumbles, his will shrinking under the gaze of the girls. 

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

The group dash through the forest, with Huntress leaping through trees and bushes without a single drop of sound, leaving the environment unscathed by her presence. Susan meanwhile was just sprinting through everything, smashing trees, logs, plants, rocks, and one point even a rusting robot to make a shower of debris. Finn just silently follows the clear path Susan was making for him, doubt plaguing his mind as he questions the morality of eating people. And that he was about to do it.

Huntress suddenly jumps besides him, startling the hero, "Huntress!... Can I help you?" 

"Smooth Finn. Besides I joined you because: A. It's less effort-" They both look up in time to see Susan smash through a tree, tearing it from its roots without even knowing/noticing as it smashes with a heavy thump into some more, "... And B. You look nervous." 

"Not nervous… Just questioning if we should even be doing this…" She shrugs, 

"How about we just try it first Finn, but if it helps we'll try to make the guy you eat a bad one." 

"... It helps a little, but still, I-" 

"SHUT UP!!!" They all jump as a sudden feminine scream echoes throughout the forest, just to the left of them. They exchange glances, before the girls charge towards the noise. Finn sighs, stands nervously, then rushes after them.

He quickly catches back up, running between them before they burst into a clearing. And find a woman running from something anyone would run from. It was Bandit Princess running from LSP, hands over her large ears as LSP continues to rant about something. BP eyes lock onto the trio and growls, "Can this day get any worse!?" 

"Oh hey Finn! You wouldn't believe what I heard Becky say! Like-" Bandit Princess books it, sprinting away from everyone and back into the forest, but Susan is quick to give chase while Huntress leaps at LSP. Finn just stares nervously, watching as Huntress Wizard smashes LSP into the grass covered ground as Susan storms into the forest, sending more things going flying.

He makes his way over to Huntress, who had LSP's hands behind her back and face in the green grass. She was struggling as much as she could, "OMG Finn help, your stupid girlfriend as attacking me!-" They both flinch at that, Finn feeling insulted at the… insult... at his girlfriend, "- Why are you even doing this?! I haven't like done anything wrong! Wait!... Are you, like, jealous of my lumps!? OMG you are! Finn can you believe this!? Drama alert! Sorry girl! These lumps are mine! There is, like, no way you could get my lumps! Ergh! You're worse than Amy! She is always jealous of my lumps, but she has never said it, but I always know! I-" Huntress looks up at Finn, 

"Please tell me how Susan does it, I want it to end."

"I don't know! Heck I didn't even know we could until a few minutes ago!" Finn says throwing up his arms, anger getting to him as LSP's constant blabbering starts to annoy him as well. 

"What are you two, like, talking about? Wait! Are we having a threesome!? OMG Finn has fallen for my lumps! I knew it!" Huntress sighs, 

"Well I can't just wait for her to get back here and explain!.." She lifts up the annoying LSP, awkwardly bringing her towards her mouth. 

"Hey! What's going on?... Is this some sort of weird fetish?" Huntress closes her mouth down onto the top of LSP.

And gets stuck there, not quite sure how to continue as the group stands awkwardly. "... Erm… Why are you biting me?..." LSP questions before slowly looking at Finn. "... She's weird, you should get a new girlfriend. But you're too late! I'm have been, like, swoon by Lemongrab now Finn! You missed your chance with me! Oh! You should of seen what he did for me the other day-" Huntress moans, not in pleasure but in suffering as she pushes hard, forcefully shoving LSP with all her might. And then the Princess sinks further in. "Huh? Wha?" LSP is confused as Huntress grins above her. And pushes her deeper.

The purple lumps press against her throat, before entering it, creating a visible bulge outside as an audible gulp reaches the hero's ears. "FINN HELP! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WEIRD!" LSP shouts, wiggling as she is slowly pushed in. Without having to worry about how she was meant to do this, Huntress Wizard could now focus solely on enjoying her meal, her tongue savouring the Princess, lubing her up for her decent as she moans in pleasure. Meanwhile Finn stares awestruck, watching as a lump forms in Huntress's throat and slowly travel downwards while her eyes roll up in pleasure. "FINN HELP!" LSP cries again, her face just about to disappear inside Huntress's maw. Finn doesn't move, still staring in shock. LSP's scared face disappears behind smiling plump green lips.

At that exact moment, Susan walks calmly back out of the forest with a very unhappy Bandit Princess flung over shoulder. "Let me go you asshole!" She screams, wailing on the muscle girl's back, not that she cares or notices. 

"That where you end up." Susan says with a smile, making her way over to a nervous Finn. 

"And what does that mean you idiot?!" BP shouts in slight confusion as her position means she could only look behind Susan, so she could not see LSP's fate that she is doomed to share.

Susan stands tall over Finn, taking a moment to smile at Huntress as she gorges herself, making her way other half of the Princess as she moans in pleasure, tongue snaking out and slathering LSP. "Was that a moan?! What are you freaks doi?!-" Bandit Princess starts, but is roughly yanked off the shoulder by Susan, who falls to a knee. With her new position Bandit Princess has more of a view around her. Including Huntress eating. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" She screams at the wizard, but she is ignored, Huntress was too lost in her meal as she squeezes a wiggling LSP before shoving her deeper inside herself with a loud gulp and moan.

Susan suddenly reaches behind the bandit and grabs her clothes harshly, startling the bandit as she looks over her shoulder in shock. Even more so when the giant starts pulling. "DON'T EVEN THIN-" All complaint is lost when her clothes are yanked off with a single pull, ripping and tearing them off the princess as she screams. Finn stares with a blush, failing to resist the hormonal urge to help himself to the view of Bandit Princess's exposed, plush rear. Susan suddenly spins the princess, turning her to face the blushing hero, now staring at her tits as Susan holds her by the arm, "SURE! GET AN EYE FULL!" Finn shakes his head, before focusing on Bandit Princess's slowly approaching face, until they were only centimetres apart. 

"Open mouth Finn." Susan says with a smile, and Finn stares at Bandit Princess with a blush, before opening his mouth wide with a gulp.

Bandit Princess gets the lovely view of Finn's mouth, dripping with saliva as his throat occasionally flexes, his warm, moist breath washing over her. And then Finn leans towards her, starting the swallowing process face first. His mouth latches onto her, completely covering her face as she closes her mouth and grimaces. Finn's tongue starts stroking her, getting her flavour as it rubs against her cheek. And he moans loudly, vibrating on his meal 'This… she actually tastes so good!' With that, hesitation is annihilated as he moves quickly into devouring her, just wanting her inside him as fast as possible. His tongue starts to quickly rub every inch of her face, overloading Finn with her flavour as he brings his hands up and groped his meal's tits, feeling them squish in his hand.

Bandit Princess gasps at the unwanted touching, allowing her mouth to open. Finn quickly shoves his tongue inside, letting his spit flood inside as he moans with even more pleasure, finding his dick slowly hardening as precum dribbled from his tip. The princess starts coughing, gaging as his tongue probes her inside. Then Finn starts stretching his mouth bigger, and starts making process over her head and ears completely. Her eyes snap as wide as dinner plates as she slithers further inside, and towards the throat that opens wide, yearning for its meal.

Finn sits at her neck, looking at the rest of her body before Susan shifts, moving his meal to become horizontal. As she does so, Finn looks over at Huntress while sucking on Bandit Princess's head, moaning at her flavour. He finds her swallowing the final bits of his friend-turned-meal, one hand holding her massive bulging, wiggling green belly as lumps appear on it accompanied by screams, the other on her crotch, furiously rubbing herself through her clothes. With a massive blissful grin on her face, her tongue pokes out her mouth and wraps around the last of LSP, before pulling her inside. She looks to the sky, spit dribbling from the side of her smiling mouth before she lets out a final loud, audible gulp.

The bump in her throat disappears as it slithers down, past her chest where it gets obscured by her large tits, before joining the rest of her meal in her groaning stomach. She looks back down panting as she uses both hands to rub at her humongous stomach with pleasure, a massive, blissful smile on her face before she uses her hand to quickly rub any leftover spit away.

His attention is suddenly drawn back to his meal as Susan gives a little push, finally having Bandit Princess in the desired position. So leaving Huntress to enjoy her meal, what she signals with a burp, he savours his meal's head a little more before pushing further down her body.

Bandit Princess stares wide eyed at the throat as it spreads itself wide, its only desire is to take her, "NONONONON!-" She is pushed inside as it wraps itself around her face with a gulp. It crushes her head a little as it constantly flexes on her, trying to devour more of her. It suddenly vibrates on her as Finn moans, before she is slowly pushed deeper as the hero continues to consume his meal.

Outside there was a massive bulge in Finn's throat where Bandit Princess's head rests inside, but he doesn't care as he starts bringing in her shoulders. With another gulp, he pushes a few inches further down her body, sending her head bulge down to be hidden by his chest. His hands still squeezing at her tits, feeling the squishy flesh flow around his fingers before he pulls on them, bringing them in towards his gaping maw. His tongue shoots out, starting at the crack between them as he shifts his own form. He gets onto his knees and leaned his body forward, as if crawling but without his hands as they now grab onto Bandit Princess's ass with a slap, jiggling the orbs.

His actions cause a muffled scream to come up from his chest, but he ignores them to instead progress on getting more of her large tits inside, moaning as the fun bags enter his mouth and explode into more flavour. He starts rubbing his tongue all over them, covering them in his thick saliva as his tongue starts flicking her nipples, making them harden in response before he continues to bring them inside. He grazes the sensitive nobs with his teeth as they get sucked in.

Once fully inside, he starts sucking, moaning onto Bandit Princess's tits as he loses himself to her flavour. The royal tries struggling, but Susan holds her tight with a smile, watching as Finn tries to pull her deeper. The muscle girl checks up on Huntress, finding her biting her bottom lip as she fondles her own tits and pushing down on her wiggling belly. She was using the desperate struggles of LSP to hit her dripping pussy to pleasure herself while she watches the show that was Finn eating his meal.

Susan suddenly finds Bandit Princess's body getting tugged, and looks down to find Finn attempting to swallow even more but had gotten stuck on Susan's hands holding his prey. He lets go off of his meal's ass and taps her arms, making her smile as she removes them and now grabs Bandit Princess's legs. But then Finn shakes his head. "You want me let go?" Finn nods as he brings his hands up to her ass one more, and grabs two handfuls, even popping a finger inside her asshole. Susan lets go, backing away as her hand drifts down to her crotch.

Finn meanwhile has a meal to eat, and without Susan keeping the limbs pinned, she was struggling like crazy. She worms, flicking her limbs out erratically but Finn keeps an iron grasp on his prey's ass, and uses it to pull more of her inside. He licks the breasts in his mouth one final time, before pulling them into his throat. A loud gulp is heard by his viewers as the large tits bulge into his throat, making them moan as they please their pussies, Huntress with her belly still, and Susan who had lifted her skirt and was popping several slick fingers inside her now dripping cunt.

Finn tongue pokes back out his mouth, now stroking her stomach as he brings it inside. Inside him, the entrance to the stomach opens up, and Bandit Princess's head pops inside. She grimaces as she is pushed inside the sack, and is forced to coil as more of her is fed inside him, "LET ME OUT YOU SICK FUCK!" 

Finn ignores her, instead lifting his head high till he faced the sky and gulping her waist in as his hand gropes at her ass. He pulls on them, and starts bringing her cheeks inside. He moves his hands, removing his finger from her ass with a pop and instead places them on her thighs before splitting her legs into a 'V'. The girls masturbate in confusion, Huntress Wizard having now removed all articles of clothing from her lower half and was now furiously rubbing at her clit. Until they spot why as Finn's tongue pokes back out and starts snaking up Bandit Princess's crotch, then starts prodding her pussy. Huntress burps loudly, then moans as she sticks a finger inside her pussy and slaps her struggling stomach 'he is giving us a show!'

Finn starts assaulting the pussy with his tongue as he moans, getting her mouthwatering flavour. He feels thumps coming from within him as his meal wails on his stomach and shout muffled complaints, making him grin. His tongue wraps completely around her pussy, and pushes it inside as he lowers his head, looking at the girls. And swallows. He drags her humongous ass inside his mouth before removing his tongue from her pussy. All his observers can see of the royal is her split legs sticking out of Finn's dribbling mouth, her saliva covered pussy and perky asshole on full display. His tongue gets back to work, licking at her snatch before stretching a little and prodding at the small tight ring above it. 

The wails and screams inside his belly amplify, but he doesn't care. He was too busy rolling his eyes up as he savours her ass. His tongue constantly switch between rubbing her pussy, that despite the situation, was dripping in her juices that just made him dribble more, and prodding inside her tight ring. He chews her ass cheeks a little, feeling the massive, sexy orbs squishing inside his mouth that makes him moan more, and realise just how tight his trousers have become. He wasn't the only one getting hot and bothered by his actions though. Huntress was moaning loudly, panting as she furiously rubbed at her clit under her massive stomach. Then gives a cry as she cums, hips bucking and legs quivering as fem juice squirts between her fingers. She moans, slowly rubbing her pussy and belly before calming down, then stares at Finn over her massive stomach. And nods.

Finn doesn't waste time, flicking his head back up and gulping, causing the massive orbs to be swallowed up by his throat. He lets go off her legs as they slither inside, and instead now rubs at his distended stomach, feeling it grow and wiggle. He gulps, taking more of her flailing legs inside. He gulps again, taking himself to her knees and moaning in pleasure. Then he does hundreds of small rapid gulps, the girls watching in awe as the furred limbs slowly disappears into him. *Gulp* *Gulp* *Gulp* Each swallow was audible, and each one marked an inch of Bandit Princess becoming an inch on Finn. He chugs her down, until arriving at her feet, what he takes inside and waits. He flops over forward, resting on his belly much to his meals displeasure if her screams were to go by, and uses his fingers to spread his mouth wide, showing the girls his meal as they lean in to peek inside.

They see her toes wiggling desperately as Finn's tongue covers them in clear sticky saliva, before Finn moans and swallows loudly, sending them down to his moist, tight stomach. The girls see his throat flex as they slide down into it, and then the throat returns to normal, his mouth completely empty. The bulge in his throat rockets down, disappears behind his chest, and ends up in the stomach with the rest of his meal.

Finn sighs, a wide smile present on his face as he rocks back to sitting on his knees, "That- *BUUUURPP*..." The girls anxiously wait for Finn's verdict, "... Was tasty~" They smile, and Huntress pushes herself to a wobbly stand, unbalanced with the still struggling belly she has sprouting in front of her. Still she walks over to Finn, then brings herself to sit beside him, placing their large and active stomachs right next to each other.

"I think that is something we can both agree on. But…" She raises her hand, showing off her slick fingers from her masturbation earlier, "Would you like a cherry on top?" Finn blushes, and simply opens his mouth wide. She inserts her green fingers, watching as Finn's tongue instantly comes to life and jumping up to rub all other them before he closes his mouth, sucking on her fingers. He moans at the juices, bringing up his hands to hold her hand inside as he cleans them, and Huntress stares, 'He could eat me…'

Yet he doesn't, opening his mouth and letting the now saliva dripping fingers out his mouth. Suddenly Huntress moans, and brings both of her hands to her stomach that just suddenly spiked in activity. "That feels so good!" She says, rubbing the lump that was LSP, and when her face presses against the flesh, she dutifully pushes it back down.

Inside LSP wails pathetically on the walls surrounding her, acid starting to pool at the bottom and nip at her. Just like with Susan's, the walls were only an inch away from her skin at most, and were starting to close in. So when Huntress had pushed her face down, she pushed the entire princess down as well, pushing her into the acid. "OW! Let Me Out!" She screams, flying back at the wall, "FINN?! HELP!" The only response she got was more pushing from Huntress, kneading her into the acid rising up her body, purple skin peeling to reveal the flesh below it. Suddenly the walls close in on her, the acid rising rapidly as the air in the stomach is ejected in a loud burp.

*BURP* Huntress smiles, and continues to rub, before slapping her stomach and looking over at Finn. He was also massaging his stomach, panting that was interrupted with a burp every once in a while.

Inside his stomach Bandit Princess wasn't doing much better. The acids were also rising up her body, and unlike LSP she can't float to avoid them a bit. She was in the fatal position, pushing out with every limb as the acids rise up to her hips. She doesn't bother talking, knowing it is pointless, 'Instead I'll just gut him!' She pushes her horns against the stomach wall and pushed with all her might. Outside a sharp looking bulge appears, making Finn moan as he continues to rub. He burps, and the stomach tightens on his food, the spike retreating, making Finn chuckle and pat his stomach.

Huntress groans in effort, pushing herself up again and standing in front of Finn, the sun silhouetting her and her massive belly as she stares over it. She falls forward, smashing her belly into his, crushing them and pushing out the air inside them both with massive burps, *BURRRPP!* *BUUUURP!* She pants atop him, grinning down at him, "Sorry, she was floating too much, I just needed a way to press her into the acids~" Finn moans, feeling the struggles of Bandit Princess against a much tighter stomach, hitting buttons inside his core that he never knew about.

"I'm not complaining." He says, his arms rising up from his stomach to her back, and pulling her further into him, making them both moan. Huntress wiggles, grinding their stomachs together that creates fireworks of pleasure as their prey's struggles intensify. They both pant, increasing the grinding on each other to near humping, hearing muffled screams and complaints inside their bellies. They lock eyes, and lunge at each others mouths, making out as the grinding becomes full on humping.

Inside Finn's stomach, the acids have risen up to Bandit Princess's neck, who still hasn't given up. The stomach walls were grinding on her, rubbing flesh off her as the acids weaken her. But the worst part was the grinding. Whatever heavy weight on top of her was, it was pinning her against the wall, and thanks to the humps, she was constantly squished, pushing her further and further into the acid as her weakened form threatens to crumble. It was causing large chunks of her to fall off her, dropping into acid to make a flesh slurry. She opens her mouth and screams in pain, tears running down her face. Finn's and Huntress's stomachs weren't like Susan's, they didn't have muscles turned up to eleven. There would be no bone breaking or body crushing to make it quick.

In Huntress's stomach, LSP was faring much worse. She wasn't as tough as Bandit Princess, and she had been eaten first. What meant she was quickly being digested, and the grinding the couple were doing were only making it worse. She was face first in the acid, and wasn't allowed an inch of movement as the stomach closes in on her, rubbing her flesh and compacting her. Parts of her were already floating around her, sizzling in her blood as her flesh is slowly stripped away from her. The acids burn her face, slowly peeling the purple skin away to reveal the flesh behind as she raises her head, but gets humped back into the corrosive liquid. So she screams into it, "FINN! GET ME OUT! IT HURTS!" 

She gets no response, in fact, the humping only gets worse as it becomes faster and more aggressive with her cry. So she lays there, moaning how she was too pretty to be eaten as the acids start entering her wounds, and start digesting the soft, weak, nutrient-filled flesh.

Outside, Huntress and Finn continue to hump, breathing heavily as their bellies start rounding out as the hard lumps of their prey both soften and corrode away. They kiss again, crushing their prey even more as they press their bodies together, moaning into each others mouths as they drift their hands to their crotches. As they start touching themselves, Huntress pulls away, letting a line saliva connect them as proof of their kissing. "Glob, this feels so good~" Huntress moans, bringing her other hand up to grope her tits,

"Wait till shit then, you’ll like it." Susan says, startling the duo as she sits on the floor, finger slicking in and out of her cunt. Huntress stares at her for a moment, before looking at her massive stomach. 

"That's right!" She shouts, grinding their stomachs together even harder, causing them both to moan, "You'll both be our shits soon! Thick, brown logs that will be squeezed out our asses!" She taunts, feeling their struggles increase. That is until Finn grabs her, and pulls her down onto him as he humps up and holds them both there, crushing their massive bellies together. She feels her food squelch under the pressure, something giving way a little as she shivers in pleasure, biting her lips and eyes rolling up.

"Exactly~" Finn starts, grinning at their stomachs as he hears muffled screams and complaints. "Two royals! With all your power and reputation!... Will be nothing but turds, left to cool as we completely forget about you~" He leans a little closer, "Give me an order now~" Silence was his answer, but upon moving their stomachs away their struggles return. Finn sighs at the feeling, at being able to dominate one who had been nothing but trouble and work for the human.

Huntress giggles, "Yep, you'll both be churned up, turned into a nice thick slurry~, then our bodies will absorb you, adding you to our bodies." She gropes her ass and tits, moaning at a pleasure spike before continuing, "Then, we'll shit you out-" She slaps her stomach, "... And I'm sure you'll feel great as we do so~" With that final tease, she pulls away from Finn completely, stumbling a little but she is able to stand with her massive wiggling belly. Finn watches with lust as she lifts her stomach, "I don't know why we're talking to our food Finn. How about we go home?" With that she drops her belly, letting it bounce before turning and walking into the woods.

Susan walks over to Finn and extends a hand, grabbing his arm and pulling him to stand. His stomach sloshed at the sudden movement, and a second later Finn burps *Burp* a few hairs fly from his mouth, landing onto his still wiggling belly. He smiles before hurrying after Huntress, going into a small sprint. What in turn makes his stomach even worse for Bandit Princess.

Bandit Princess struggles weakly as the acids slosh around her, covering every inch of her with the flesh stripping liquid. She whimpers at the stings, feeling her skin peel. But she couldn't feel her legs, they have been sitting in the acids too long and all the nerve endings had been destroyed, made into food for the boy to enjoy. She opens her red eyes, looking her body over for probably the last time. She quite literally sees the flesh peeling off her, like she was melting away. The stomach walls closes in as she bounces to Finn's run, feeling it compress her and churn the acids into a spin. She whimpers even more, for her voice box was too destroyed for her to scream as the stomach walls rub her, rubbing a large amount of skin off the back of her head as it drops and melts into the acid.

Finn continues to run, eyes darting between Huntress and his massive groaning belly. Eventually he catches up to his girlfriend, running next to her as she plays with her stomach. She was squeezing it, rubbing it, crushing it. She looks at him with a smile, and he returns it, "I see your meal is settling down." He states, seeing the very tiny bulges LSP makes in the nearly completely round belly. 

"*BURP* Mmm… yep, she is nearly all churned up." Huntress says, rubbing it some more. Then she places her hands on her hips, just letting her stomach rock in front of her, swayed by her walking, "Watch this, I'm going to try something."

LSP slouches in the acid. A lot of her was going now, flopping off the princess and into the acid with a sizzle. It has risen to just under her mouth, making her moan in pain as her entire body falls apart. Then the stomachs close in. LSP just watches silently for she was out of energy to even resist, and the walls press in on her, pushing the acids above her head. Meanwhile the air shoots up, shooting out of Huntress *BUURRPP* with a smile.

The stomach doesn't relent as Huntress holds her stomach muscles, crushing the princess as the acids flow down her throat. She drowns, and her brain sends signals for her to flail, to swim up in whatever liquid she was in, but she can't move a limb as they were too far damaged. In fact, with the stomach closing in and rubbing harshly, her limbs tear off her body, popping from their sockets before the walls push the severed limbs back into her body. LSP wiggles for that is all she can manage, as the acids melt her from inside and the stomach walls rub at her exposed organs, tearing them out from inside her.

Finn watches in awe as Huntress walks, hands on her hips as she grins down at her slightly struggling stomach. Then it goes completely still. She moans in pleasure, then unclenches her stomach, burping a second later. Her hands leave her hips to now grip the sides of her completely round can belly, then shakes it. It just releases a symphony of sloshes and squelches as she looks at Finn and licks her lips, "No hands~"

Finn stares with amazement, bringing his hand to her stomach and pushing against it, hearing it squelch as the flesh envelops his hand. He brings his hand out, "Oh I've got to try that!" Instantly he clenches his belly, watching it tighten over his meal as it struggles, a burp escaping his mouth. Yet despite keeping it up for nearly a minute, Bandit Princess refuses to be snubbed out, still wiggling. He sighs and unclenches his belly, "Nope, can't do it, she is too stubborn. I guess I'm going to need some help~" He says, grinning at Huntress. She was on her knees by his stomach in flash, hearing it gurgle and groan in front accompanied by a struggle bulge every second or two. She looks over the massive sack of flesh at Finn's grinning face,

"Hot." Huntress says just before Finn clenches his belly. Once again it tightens against the royal, as the edges of her shape are revealed, including her head tucked just below Finn's chest. Huntress rises, standing tall over the bulge, then using both hands, pushes down on it. It sinks, straight into the acid soup. And Finn's stomach instantly lights up with movement. Finn moans, causing Huntress to giggle, before leaning forward and kissing the hero. He leans into it as they both send their tongues to wrestle with each other, both of them making out as Bandit Princess slowly dies to them.

Just as her struggles start to slow and end, Huntress suddenly jerks her arms back. The bulge springs back up, as muffled splattering echoes out from the belly. "Why'd you stop?" Finn asks, moaning as he rubs at his meal, his stomach gurgling getting louder. 

"So I can do this~" She harshly pushes Finn, sending his sprawling onto his back as his stomach sloshes, a scream coming out of it. Finn looks up in shock, only to find Huntress standing above him, legs spread over his belly. She grins, but Finn can't see it due to her massive stomach getting in the way. She lowers herself, placing her still exposed ass onto the bulge, moaning as the struggles strike her bare pussy. She starts grinding, slow at first as her cunt leaves warm juices over Finn's belly, before rapidly speeding up.

Bandit Princess screams as the walls assault her, Huntress's grinding was quickly making short work of her as every hump was ripping off massive chunks of flesh. The royal tries resisting, jerking her melted arm and striking at the nymph, but the only thing she does is make her moan. Then the grinding moves, gradually approaching her head. She struggles, punching again, but the weakened limb falls apart at the blow, everything from the elbow up dropping into the acid mixed with flesh. The royal screams, but them shuts her mouth as the weight of Huntress now rests on his head.

Huntress pants as she halts atop the royals head, then continues rubbing her cunt against the dying woman. She moans loudly, pressing all her weight down as the softening head rubs against her dribbling pussy, hearing it squelch before it shifts, going deeper inside the belly. She growls, and shifts backwards as she tries to keep rubbing herself against Bandit Princess's skull. Suddenly Finn's arms shoot out, grabbing the underside of his belly before pulling it towards him. With a liquid squelch, everything inside moves as Bandit Princess's head is pushed back to its original spot, with Finn's arms preventing any future retreat, taking note of how he can't feel her legs 'they already gone.. sloshing somewhere within me' He moans in pleasure as Huntress grins, placing her ass onto the head bulge again, "Good boyfriend~"

She pushes down with all her might, showing no mercy as she aggressively humps the bulge, loud slicks as her pussy becomes a waterfall against Finn's belly. She pants, interrupted by loud moans occasionally, a massive blush on her face as she rubs her cunt. The struggles inside the belly intensify, the flurry of movement making Finn moan and clench his stomach. Between the stomach clenching and Huntress's heavy ass rubbing against her aggressively, Bandit Princess lets out a muffled scream. *Pop*. Huntress suddenly drops a few centimetres as the head gives way under her, the rest of the body going still.

She pants, and remains sitting atop the crushed skull, even grinding a bit as she feels it shift under her ass. Finn's hands leave his squishy, sloshing belly and instead grip her hips, and with a smile, pulls her towards his face.

She smiles, and shifts, bringing her soaking wet pussy just above Finn's head, allowing the hero to close his eyes and lift his head up, making out with her pussy. The moment his tongue starts licking, Huntress starts moaning, bringing up her hands to play with her nipples. Finn continues, savouring the flavour of Huntress's pussy as she grinds a little, rubbing juices all over his face. He kisses her clit, sucking on the fun button as his nymph gasps above him, before continuing to moan loudly. He relents, and continues to swap between lapping at the lips, flicking her clit with his tongue as a tease, and outright worshipping her clit with his tongue.

Her breathing speeds up, becoming deeper as Finn's efforts start bringing her to the edge. She moans looking up at the sky, when her eyes widen, "Finn! I'm close! Don't stop!" She grinds on him, the hero smiling under her as he just keep his eyes closed and sticks his tongue out, letting her rub her cunt all other him. Suddenly she freezes up above him, and with a cry of pleasure cums atop Finn's head. The hero shoves his tongue as deep as he can, making most of her juices shoot inside his mouth, but still allowing a lot of it to splat against his already covered face.

Huntress pants with a blissful smile, hands still on tits as she comes down from the pleasure high. With a smirk she pulls her ass off Finn, and stands up. Turning around she smiles down at Finn on the ground, who also had a blissful smile as his face is covered in her own liquids, "Sorry about that Finn." She extends a hand down to him, squishing her giant belly, sloshing out of her arms way. 

The hero opens his eyes and smiles up at her, closing his mouth and gulping, sending any fem cum down to top Bandit Princess. He accepts her hand, letting her pull him up, "I don't mind at all." He looks up, suddenly blushing. Huntress quickly follows his gaze, and finds Susan just standing there awkwardly.

"Hello…" Huntress sighs, shaking her head with a smile,

"Lets continue going to my home, you can wash your face there." She says, turning and continuing to walk. Finn once again is by her side, wrapping his arm around her her hip and pulling her towards him, what Huntress quickly mirrors. All the while their steps shake their jiggly bellies, all signs of hardness gone within them. The swaying movements created from their walking sloshes their stomachs audibly, much to Finn's and Huntress's enjoyment, smiling as they leave their bodies to do their tasks. 

The sloshing is accompanied by groans and gurgles, as inside the stomachs was nothing but soup, all the meat obliterated off bones and sizzling in the acid. Bones were everywhere, their stomachs were not as physically strong as Susan's, meaning they didn't have the strength to crush, snap and break them. But their bodies don’t seem to mind, as a hole opens up on the bottom of the stomach, and everything starts draining down it.

The intestines greedily slurps everything up, bones and all, squeezing it all to fit inside the tubes. Soon, the last piece of meat puree is funnelled down, causing the intestines to groan happily. The villi inside immediately get to work, scrubbing at the food as it passes by, absorbing everything they can get, before sending it around their bodies. It won't be long before the firm red flesh becomes soft, brown logs with bones poking out, and fat on Finn's and Huntress's body.

Outside, the bellies begin to gradually shrink, not that the couple care as they continue to walk, more focused on the feeling of being with each other. An hour later, they come upon Huntress's house, and start walking towards the vine doors. Pushing them open the small group came inside, Finn taking a deep breath before exhaling it, "It's good to be back here."

"It's good for you to be back here~" Huntress says, cocking her hips and putting a hand on it as her belly growls. Inside them both the boned remains of their prey were slithering along the intestines, slowly becoming shit for them to deal with. Back outside, Huntress and Finn walk towards each other, before meeting in the middle of the room and squishing their firm, yet squishy bellies together. They both stare down with massive grins at their stomachs, Huntress licking her lips, "High and mighty princesses… turned into nothing but food for us to enjoy~"

"Yeah…" Finn moans, humping their stomachs together, causing them both to gurgle and groan in response. "Your princess had many friends, yet in the end none came to help, and none will care when you shit her out later~" Finn shuffles a little, moving his hard-on to more comfortable spot of resting against the busy belly. "And Bandit Princess? She was a cruel bitch, so it's only fair that she gets the slow, painful, humiliating death of being broken down inside me, before I shit her out in an unmarked grave."

Suddenly Huntress shifts, moaning a little as she looks behind her at her ass, "And I think it is time Finn, for them to exit us." Huntress explains, and suddenly jogs at and through the vines as Finn and Susan follows. She runs away from her home before dropping to a squat, her ass on full display to Finn who watches with a blush. Sitting down, his hand drifts into his pants and to his cock, then immediately grips his thick meat and starts rubbing.

<__Scat start__>

Huntress moans as her asshole flexes, quivering at its mountainous task as the first parts of brown pokes itself out. Then with a small fart, the shit starts coming out as long thick logs the size and thickness of her forearm. She moans at the feeling of the large turds squeezing out her asshole and between her green cheeks, that then drop to the floor, piling up before the next firm turd pushes them away from their creator. She suddenly moans as the turd ends and her tight ring quivers.

The reason being was because of her hitting her first bone. It was the first part of LSP's spine, and it was rubbing against her asshole as it stretches it wide. Huntress moans, panting as the massive, soft brown log snakes out with the spine stuck inside. The small bumps act as pleasure ridges, and makes Huntress bring a hand down to her dripping pussy and start rubbing it, so turned on that her juices were dripping down like a waterfall. The bone filled shit starts coiling on the floor below her, then squishing as large turd after turd drops atop each other.

The bleached white bones stand in stark contrast to the brown shit as Finn faps, eyes locked on Huntress's gaping asshole as it starts to push out another log, this time with a massive rib bone jutting out. Huntress moans before bringing a hand up, then slapping her ass, spreading a cheek to help the shit comes out as she bites her lower lip in pleasure, "Unf!- LSP, this might -*Moan!*- might be the first time you caused anyone any -AH!- PLEASURE!" Huntress gasps as the bone filled shit drops, then coos as another squeezes out her ass cheeks, "You were nothing but an annoyance! -~Oooh~- But you make a great shit! This seems to be your destiny! -Ah!- A thick, brown log! A meal -*Moan!*- for me to churn up! For me to finger myself to! -*Gasp!*- You're not a princess! You're just smooth, soft, thick -*Moan!*- pleasurable brown pieces of shit! And fat to jiggle on this body! Ahhhh!"

The log plops out, making Huntress moan before she removes her hand from her pussy, allowing her to piss all over the remains. The golden shower sprays out, splattering against the turds as Huntress coos, relieved at the slowly draining pressure, "You weren't a princess with friends~ You are thick logs of shit for me to forget about!" Her asshole clogs up, Finn seeing a massive white bone blocking the hole as it slowly edges out. Huntress's piss ends, and she uses both hands to spread her sexy ass cheeks. With a grunt, the bone slowly pushes out, accompanied by some shit, and Huntress looks over her shoulder to find a shit filled skull staring up at her.

She moans, and pushing with all her might, the skull pops free, splattering against the rest of the shit. It sits there, now staring at Finn as he stares at it panting, still rubbing his cock. Huntress shits a little bit more, then it stops. Her bodies work on LSP was complete, leaving the royal as a pile of shit on the ground. Huntress pants a little, her asshole gaping above the shit as it slowly recovers, flexing tight once more, "I actually like the new look LSP, you look good as my shit~" She wiggles her ass a little over the pile when she hears Finn grunting.

Look over at him, she finds him shifting onto his hands and knees, completely naked and staring at Huntress. She wastes no time in getting up, quickly hurrying behind him to watch the show, and it seems that Susan has the same idea, leaving her hidden watching spot inside the house to join her. They find Finn's cute ass waiting for them, his balls and dick making Huntress drool a little as his hard-on twitches against his massive belly. His tight asshole flexes a little, teasing them with the head of the shit before returning back to normal. Finn moans, then grunts as he starts shitting out Bandit Princess.

The shit pokes out his asshole, stretching it wide as it slowly snakes out and making the hero moan in pleasure. It was as thick as an arm, and was pleasuring his prostate like he never knew before, causing his dick to twitch and his breaths to deepen. The girls bring their hands to their crotches, rubbing their pussies as the bleached bones of BP's feet come out, causing Finn to moan loudly as it scratches it way free. He starts sweating in effort to purge his bowels of the royal, as the thick turds now hit the floor, breaking off the rest of the shit due to their mass. Not that Finn cares as he pushes more soft brown shit out from between his cheeks.

The long bone that belongs to a leg starts getting pushed out, causing him to rest his head on the floor and pant, using his hands to instead spread his cheeks. The long bones that make the legs slowly exit from him, dropping from his asshole and into the pile of shit, causing Finn to coo a little. Then came the pelvis. His shit stops as his asshole closes, flexing in an effort to push the massive bone out. Finn sweats even more, moaning shamefully as his moist butthole yawns open to push the massive thick bone out, the girls watching as the slime covered bone pushes it way out, before dropping out from between the cheeks, making the hero yelp in pleasure.

It lands in the large brown pile, then get covered in more shit as Finn continues to expel the prey his belly had churned up. Huntress's eyes wander from Finn's ass to his twitching cock, watching it leak droplets of white, thick creamy semen as it rubs against his huge belly, making her bite her lip. More bones push out from his slick asshole, causing him to become a moaning, panting mess on the floor as his dick twitches like crazy. He suddenly moans loudly as he pushes the ribs of his prey out, the girls watching as his ring gets spread to release a massive thick shit, the hero gasping over every bump.

Then the shit halts again. The thick, horned skull of Bandit Princess knocks on his backdoor, making the hero groan as he pushes his asshole wide one last time. The asshole quivers over the skull, slowly pushing the last remains of Bandit Princess out, and causing his dick to twitch in pleasure again. Huntress continues to finger her dripping cunt as she watches Finn work, then locking onto his dick again, she bites her lip and crawls over to the hero. Finn closes his eyes as he loses himself to anal pleasure, when something touches his side. Opening his eyes in shock, he finds Huntress staring at his thick, long dribbling dick. "H-huntress! What -*Moan!*- are you-" 

She doesn't let him finish his sentence as she grabs both legs for leverage, and rams the cock down her throat. Finn yelps in pleasure, jolting up with wide eyes as his ass shoots the skull free, then moans in pleasure as he cums down Huntress's throat. The nymph smiles blissfully around Finn's thick meat, feeling it bulge her throat as her eyes roll up and moan at his flavour. She smiles even bigger on the dick when she feels it twitching in her throat, causing her to gulp as she knows she is sending Finn's cum down to her stomach, the same place LSP was churned up.

After a few seconds of cumming massive, thick loads of white cream down Huntress's throat, Finn sighs and pulls his hips back a little, pulling his dick free from the tight soft throat. Huntress pulls back a little as well, letting the head of the thick pulsing meat rest in her soft warm mouth. She licks it, moaning at the flavour of Finn and his semen, before pulling off it completely. Finn pushes himself to a stand, his gaping ass hole being covered by his cheeks as he turns to look at their work.

<__ Scat end-ish __>

Two massive mounds of shit now rested on the floor, with bleached white skeletons resting inside, anal juices giving it all a slight shine as they now lie in the sun. "Holy moly…" Finn says, his belly growling as if celebrating churning the princess up, ending her life, stripping her of all she is worth, and then pressing her skeleton filled shit remains out his ass. He pats his belly as he stares at the large pile, "Good job dude." It was then that he realised that not everything left him, as his belly squishes a little with some new improvements.

He looks down in slight surprise, and finds himself slightly chubbier, but in a good way, as his body is now soft to the touch, like a giant teddy bear. He brings his hands behind to poke his ass, and sure enough they have been improved as well, squishy to his fingers and jiggling if he did anything harsh enough. But he true pride was on the front of him. His dick had grown, becoming thicker and longer, as it slowly deflates while still covered in Huntress's spit. "Man, she really added to me!"

His exclamation attracts Huntress attention, who then quickly goes over to him, "Damn…" she mutters, getting on her knees, blushing at Finn's dick right in front of her, but focuses on his belly, grabbing a handful of the chub. She gropes it, pushing it around in her hand and feeling her fingers sink into the fat, causing her to giggle, "So this is what remains of the great Bandit Princess? A pile of shit and fat jiggling on your body!" Finn chuckles and brings his hand to his belly as well, happily groping it alongside Huntress.

"Yep, and I think she looks good."

"She does~ She'll probably do more like this as well, actually be worth something." She slaps both hands on his belly with a grin, "That's right! You're more useful as fat jiggling on Finn's belly than as a person!" Finn grins, and stomps is foot harshly, deliberately to make his body wiggle.

"Yep, that's until I work her off that is, then I'll completely forget she even existed. But what about LSP? What has she done to make you even better?" Huntress blinks, and pushes herself up, giving herself a look over.

She, like Finn, had gained some weight overall, just buffing up the stick body they had before. But the main improvements make her grin. Her tits were bigger, ballooning off her chest a little as she pushes them out, making her discover just how tight her top has become. She magics it off, letting her tits bounce free as she grins, grabbing massive handfuls of the fun bags and juggling them in her hand to feel their weight. They were heavy, and quite plump as well, making her smile as she brings one up to her mouth and flicking a nipple with her tongue while staring at Finn in a seductive manner.

Then she drops them, bringing her hands around to now touch her massive, sexy green ass. They had also grown, jiggling with nearly every move she made. She slaps her ass, biting her lip in pleasure as she watches it bounce from the impact. Her hips were larger as well, swelling out wider, giving her body an hourglass figure that many would kill for. Huntress grins, putting both hands on the back of her head as she spins and arcs her back at Finn, posing in front of him, "I don't know, what do you think? Does she look good one me?"

Finn's response was to get onto his knees before the ass, causing Huntress to push her ass towards him with a little wiggle. Finn leans forward, slaps both hands on her giant green orbs and plants a kiss directly on her pussy, making Huntress gasp in pleasure, "I think my friend looks good as an ass~" He stands up, pressing his naked body against her, revealing to her his large, thick, pulsing hard-on as it sinks into her ass crack. He brings his hands around front of her just below her tits, then pulls her into him, smushing his squishy belly into her, 

"Good enough that you'll feed me your friends in the future?" She asks, biting her lip as Finn rests his head on her shoulder and grins in the corner of her vision.

"Definitely~" He grinds his dick into her ass a little more, and her response was to lift herself up a little, planting her lower lips on his dribbling head.

A stomach groan interrupts them, making them blush as they look over at Susan, "Sorry, me not eaten today." Huntress blinks, 'I forgot she was here' But then she grins, lowering herself again and pressing his dick into her crack again. 

"Don't worry Susan, we'll get something in a moment. What you say Finn? Ready for more?" He grins, moving his hands to rub her stomach,

"Definitely~ What about you? Ready to use this belly to grind another person down into shit?" She moans at his teases,

"Without a doubt." She spins and presses herself against Finn, looking at the two shit piles and their skeletons while wiggling her large ass at them. "Thanks for the improvements girls, we'll be sure to use them well." Finn grins, grabbing his still hard dick, 

"And a lot as well~" The shit doesn't respond of course, so they just leave them as unmarked graves for the princesses as they start to get changed. Or would if they could put their clothes on, Finn pulling his shorts up and getting stuck at his now larger ass. "Hahaha! Well it seems we're going natural, aren't we?" He teased Huntress, slowly pulling his shorts down. She laughs, walking her jiggly, naked body over to him,

"So it seems~" She kisses him, shoving her tongue inside as they make out before pulling away, a line of spit connecting them. "Now, lets get some more food~"

With that, the three of them run into the forest once more, Finn and Huntress completely naked as their bodies jiggle and bounce with their new improvements, and willing to add more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a slight delay to the next chapter, I am writing a gift for someone (That I will upload here as well)
> 
> Here's a discord server with a few other people,
> 
> https://discord.gg/FzQMcuD
> 
> Anyone is welcomed, and you can post whatever you want there as long as you follow the rules. Feel free to chat to us if you want, and I welcome any suggestions that you say, I might even write them into actual one shots/chapters for conctionem.


End file.
